Lost and Found
by EleKat
Summary: Draco, Blaise and Calista go out in the woods for a walk, but get lost without any wands. How will they survive to be found? It is in drama... i dont know what else to put it as
1. Hike

**Calista 8**

** Draco 13**

** Blaise 13**

_**Calista POV  
><strong>_It was July 31, a normal summer day. I was walking in Diagon Ally with Mother and Father (Draco and Blaise were at home) and I ran to the toy store. Father didn't like it when I did that. In public he would act all mean and demanding. At home he would just laugh at me acting like a small child.

"Calista please." said mother but I ignored her and grabbed a stuffy lion.

"Please mother! Father!" I said with puppy dog eyes. It was a golden lion with an orange main.

"Calista, that is the Gryffindor symbol." said Father. I gave him the eyes.

"Please? It is also the symbol of England. Please d-father!" I said in a whiny voice.

"Fine!" he said exasperated after I bugged him enough. I jumped up and down happily and took them to pay.

"And what are you going to name it sweetie?" asked the lady, out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad glare at her for giving me the childish idea. Not like I Wasn't going to name the lion.

"I'm gonna name him Mr. Lion." I said happily. My mom pulled me out of the store and we apparated home.

"Mother, Father." said Draco as we came in. "Calista."

"Hi Draco! Blaise!" I said and ran over. Draco rolled his eyes,

"Hello Calista." Blaise said, he always babied me. It was annoying.

"Mother, may we take her into the forest for a hike?" asked Draco, I knew she would say yes and I gave father puppy dog eyes to make sure he would too.

"Fine, Calista go change." said mother, I nodded and ran upstairs into my bedroom. I changed into my jeans, shirt and coat (mother and father didn't want to buy it for me but knew I would wreck and dress) I pulled my hair out of the braid and was pushing a blanket, sweater and some candies into my backpack.

"Are you bringing _this_?" asked Father as he walked into my room holding Mr. Lion. I ran over.

"Yes! Yes! Please daddy!" I said, he laughed and picked my small body up. "Daddy why you look sad?" I asked and hugged him. He sighed and hugged me back

"Because, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." he said, just then mother walked in.

"Lucius nothing will happen to the children." she soothed and took me, put me on the ground then at the mirror so she could do my hair. "Now, please be good." she said as she put my long white blonde hair up in a pony tail

"Yes mother, father." I said, put on my runners, and my backpack. Grabbed Mr. Lion and ran to meet Blaise and Draco.

"Draco, we have been past this tree five times within the hour." said Blaise. I looked around and saw where I have played in the dirt over there. I gulped.

"Draco... are we lost?" I asked, he rolled his eyes.

"No Calista, we are not lost." he said, I nodded trying to believe him. I just couldn't. I knew we were. I remembered the tree. No matter what we ended up at the tree again.

"Draco, please don't lie." said Blaise in a small voice, I was doing my best not to cry. I wouldn't, I couldn't. Draco would be very angry if I did!

"Please." I echoed.

"I think... there is a slight chance we are lost..." I trailed off. I stared at him shocked. Did that mean we would die? Were we gonna go to a pit of hell? Would we see mother and father again? Ever meet Aunt Bella? Work for the dark lord?

I didn't want to die, not in this way. I wanted to die happy, not scared. I hugged Mr. Lion close to me and sat down against a tree, tears stinging my eyes. I remembered the candy in my bag. It would only last us two days if we were lucky.

"Calista?" said Draco as he looked at me, I could see he was sorry in his eyes. I didn't know if I could forgive him. I was scared out of my mind. When we got back, if we got back, I wouldn't leave my parents alone ever again. I may even sleep in their bed if I am allowed! I just want their hugs...

"Draco we are going to die!" said Blaise in hystarics. I knew if he kept crying I would too. So I stood up, holding Mr. Lion to my chest I took a deep breath and spoke;

"Lets keep walking, maybe we will find a way out." I said. They both nodded quietly and we started off again. I was in the front, leaving the way. I felt my ponytail bobbing on my head with each step I took. My backpack was on my shoulders and Mr. Lion in my arms.

"Calista, where are we going?" asked Blaise, I thought for a second. Where _were _we going? I didn't know, obviously they did know.

"Well... I... umm... I don't know." I stuttered. I could hear Draco gulping, probably scared to speak up but also scared of where we were gonna go. I noticed it was starting to get dark out. "Did you guys bring your wands?" I asked. They both stopped. It hit me.

They didn't bring them.

"Sorry?" they both said at the same time.

"What!" I screeched. It was getting really dark now, I couldn't see them. I pulled them to a clearing and started to pull the blacnket and sweater out of my backpack.

"We're gonna die!" whaled Blaise. I had the urge to slap him but I was upset. I had to stay strong for the boys, they counted on me to do that. I was their life boat, well their eight year old like boat.

"Stop saying that!" I yelled, he started to sob, I heard the sound of a head being slapped. Draco had slapped him. Crap, Draco was getting angry. I started getting tree branched and leaves. Putting them in a pile I grabbed a match.

"Bloody hell child!" yelled Draco as I struck the match and it lit with the glow of the small fire. I put it on my little camp fire pit, but the wind blew it out.

"I'm just trying to help us survive!" I said. They both didn't notice my voice crack, I hoped I didn't break. I couldn't last, I knew that. But I had to try. I wouldn't stop till I tried. I would be like that muggle story, the little match girl or something. I wouldn't give up hope.

"Well stop being idiotic!" he yelled as the wind picked up. I grabbed the sweater, throwing the blanket at them. "What are you doing Calista?" he demanded.

"You both share the blanket. I get the sweater. I'm smaller." I said and curled in a ball, trying to keep at the heat in my body, putting my hood on. I hugged Mr. Lion, and listened to the woods around us. Maybe we shouldn't be on the ground, maybe in the trees would be better?

But we wouldn't be able to sleep up there. I heard Blaise whimper in his sleep. Even Draco said _mommy _in his. I thought about my parents as I fell asleep...

**This is the first chapter. I never realized it till about half way through but some of the story line is like the movie "Frozen" it is very scary just to tell you... it scared my friend who doesn't get scared O.o and now, please review. **

**~Elena**


	2. Dear Mother and Father

**So I have decided something. This is now an AU, so Bellatrix may be out quicker ;)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, but I do have Helena Bonham Carter as a friend on facebook!**

I saw a bright light so I opened my eyes, it was daylight. The boys were still asleep. I sat up and looked around, it was very light. But I noticed the ground was wet, I was all wet. It has rained.

"Why am I all wet?" asked Draco, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Because it rained smart one." I said and stood up. Putting my sweater in my backpack, taking the blanket and putting that in it also. Blaise woke up when I took it off him, I guess he didn't like the idea of not having a blanky on him. Boo hoo. I get it tonight!

"Bloody Hell Calista!" he yelled and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and through them both a stick of gum. They gave me a look.

"Eat, well chew up. We don't have much food. And unless you want to eat tree bark. Which I don't think you want to do." I said, both of their skin tones tinted green and I giggled. I started to walk, they followed. I felt the wetness going through my shoes. I knew I should have let father put that spell on them.

"Please, give us more!" Draco moaned. I shook my head as we walked through the bush and trees, all of the sudden I stopped. I saw something hanging off a tree...

_**Out of POV, at the Malfoy house**_

__"Where are they?" asked a worried Narcissa Malfoy as she looked out the large windows that morning. Lucius sighed, he had never seen her this scared before. He started pacing again for the fifth time.

"I do not know, if I did I would find them Cissa." said Lucius as he looked at his beautiful wife. Just then the door opened and their stood Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's older sister. Bellatrix was out looking for the dark lord for a long time, but she couldn't find him

"Hello. Where are they." she said and walked over to where her younger sister and her brother-in-law stood.

"You mean Calista and Draco? Lost in the woods!" hissed Narcissa, Bellatrix was shocked. Her Niece that she had never met, and her nephew were lost in the woods.

"What!"

_**Calista POV**_

__Its snowing. My feet are soaked. I am wet. My pony tail is all messy. I am sore. I feel like I am going to black out and die, I wish I would.

"Calista, it is no use." said Draco as we sat under a tree, waiting for the snow to stop. I sighed and pulled out my notebook. I started to write;

_Dear mother and father;_

_ Draco Blaise and I are alive, and not so well. For now. They are freaking out, saying we have no hope. They have lost all hope that we will live. I still have mine. But it is falling apart. Whether we keep walking or stay where we are I want you to know something. I love you, I love you guys, and everyone in the family. Yes, including Aunt Andromeda and Sirius that you guys didn't want me to know of. I do know of them. Grandmother told me of them before she died. I went and met my Aunt. You maybe mad but I love her. If I live you can disown me if you would like. Just remember I love you, I am cold. Draco is getting frost bite. I wish you both were here to hold us, tell us everything was going to be okay. The boys didn't bring their wands, all of our clothes are soaked. We don't have enough candy to even last us the day. I love you both, if you get this note please remember me Draco and Blaise. If we die remember we will look down on you, our souls will live on._

_~Love;_

_Calista_

I tore the paper out of the note book and put it on a tree branch. I stood up and was about to walk again when I heard a growling sound. I turned around to look, my hair flung into my face. And standing there, at the edge of the clearing was a pack of wolves.

**Please review!**


	3. the end

I stared at them, Draco and Blaise were standing with me. I had Mr. Lion in a death grip. I was scared to death. Mr. Lion was my best friend, the only way to say that he is my only friend, or well I do not have any friends...

It growled at us and Blaise burst into tears and hid behind me. I was the only strong one as Draco hid behind him. What babies. "My father will hear about this!" said Draco.

"He probably wont!" I hissed at him. I grabbed a rock from the ground. Keeping eye contact with the animal. Then I through it, it hit it in the middle of the head (There was only one now.) and it fell down unconscious. We ran. Well, bolted.

"Where do we- AHH!" screamed Blaise as we came face to face with a bear. We all screamed this time, but without anyone doing anything it fell to the ground. Dead. I turned around to look at what happened. I saw someone with crazy black hair.

"Draco? Calista?" she said with a haunting voice, I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I was freaked.

"Y-ye-yes?" I stuttered, she smiled faintly.

"I am your aunt. You parents would like you all home." she said. Without warning I ran up to her. She picked me up, everyone really could. "Hello." she whispered in my ear as we walked.

"Hi." I whispered back and buried my face in the crook of her neck, drinking in the warmth. It felt so good to be hugged by someone that meant it. I heard people running, I guess we were out of the forest.

"Draco!" I heard mother yell

"Blaise!" I also heard Blaises parents yell. Everyone was talking at the same time, it was confusing. I felt myself be lifted out of my aunts arms. I was falling asleep. I smelt my dad cologne and I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back, making sure I didn't fall.

"What happened?" mother asked Draco.

"We got lost, Calista saved us with blankets and made us keep walking." he said. I knew people were staring at me. The small eight year old girl who was clinging to her daddy. I didn't care. I let them stare. I was safe now, I Wasn't gonna die.

**The End**

** Okay what do you think? Please review and tell me if I should do any stories off it!**


End file.
